


What do you want from me

by the_darkest_soul



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Jace Wayland is a Herondale, Jimon Week, Love/Hate, M/M, Secret Crush, Simon Lewis Needs a Hug, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_darkest_soul/pseuds/the_darkest_soul
Summary: Simon has a crush on Jace and Jace has a crush on Simon. The thing is that Jace isn't that good with inhuman relations and showing feelings.





	What do you want from me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a WHILE ago and didn't have a want to finish it.. So I thought "maybe if I post it I'll have motivation to continue.."  
> So here you go!

Simon Lewis was a very clumsy person and even he couldn't deny that but it never was because of someone. Of course not until he met that stupid blond shadowhunter. The guy himself wasn't the problem though but what he said the last time they had a fight was. It took Clary only one sentence before Jace had to add his point to the conversation.  
"There is no way he will make it." he smirked looking directly at Simon.  
"Jace stop it." Clary ordered. "Simon is not only most competent person in here to do it but he's also the only vampire which means you need to shut up and deal with it." she reminded before turning at Lewis. "Are you sure you'd be able to do it?" she asked little bit concerned.  
"Of course Clary, I'm not a newbie anymore." he admitted to what Jace reacted with a laugh. "What's so funny Herondale?" vampire hissed.  
"Maybe the fact that you think you're strong enough to take down other vampire." Blond suggested still smiling.  
"Oh so I'm weak?" Lewis smiled for a moment before his expression changed to still. "Why don't you fight me then?"he challenged.  
"You know what guys?" Fray intervened. "I'm done. Be at the entrance in five or I'll shot both of you I swear to Angel." with those words she turned on her hill and left.  
Jace expression turned immediately to a cocky smile.  
"You know I'm starting to think you just like me pinning you up against things darling." he said.  
Simon froze. He knew Jace was a flirty type of guy but not that he was interested in him. The fact he wasn't sure what was about to happen if Clary wouldn't come back to shout at them made Simon think about that moment ever since. 

Even now when he was pouring himself a cup of blood his mind escaped and it took him a while to realize he wasn't pouring it to the cup anymore.  
"Oh fuck me." he hissed before he turned around to grab a paper but froze when he saw a blond figure standing in the doorframe.  
Jace smirked.  
"Wait no. That's not what I meant." vampire added quickly trying to save the rest of his dignity. "That wasn't an invitation."  
The other didn't say anything though but step by step he was getting closer to Simon.  
"I mean it." Lewis said with shaky voice." Leave me alone. "  
But Jace didn't listened. Instead he moved even closer to the vampire with a low hum and a sexy smile making Simon blush unconsciously.  
Hunter then put his hand under other's chin.  
"I... I think Isabelle is calling us..." Lewis lied trying to get away.  
"You're weird." Jace laughed what made Simon even more confused.  
"And that's nothing new." he just pointed still trying to avoid the eye contact, their faces inches away.  
"That's not what I meant." Herondale shook his head still smiling.  
"I don't really care what you meant because -" brunet started but the other cut him off.  
"I saw the way you look at me Simon." that was the first time Jace called him by his name. "And now whenever I want to show you that I feel the same you're running away, like you're afraid of something... So tell me Simon. What are you afraid of?"  
Of course that sudden confession wasn't something Lewis ever thought about and this time wasn't an exception, although Jace was right about the way he looked at the hunter when no one was looking and he was right about the other thing also. Simon was afraid.  
"You." he simply answered as he looked directly into other's eyes. In this exact moment something changed in them making vampire regret his words.  
"What?" Herondale asked confused. He took a small step back.  
"I'm afraid of you." Simon repeated with more confidence this time even though he sounded more hurt.  
" why-"  
"I'm afraid of you because, ever since I came into this crazy world of monsters, you always tried to bring me down, day after day reminding me how big of a looser I am and how much you want me gone... I mean hey, of course you saved me from Valentine which I am still thankful for but you still was acting like a jerk and now when we're alone you play nice and flirt with me but whenever someone is around you're back to being that jackass shadowhunter I fell for that stupid day I got here. I'm scared you're going to break my heart. " the words were coming from vampire's mouth like a river, his eyes itching more and more with every letter.  
"Simon I..." Jace started but this time Isabelle called them to the hall.  
"You should better go." Lewis cleared his throat before he escaped from other's grip and turned back to him. "Tell Izzy I'll be down in a minute." he said as he started cleaning the blood he spilled before.  
At first he thought Jace would say something but after the moment of silence he heard closing doors as the tears were falling down Simon's face.


End file.
